Shall I help you?
by NozomiNeko
Summary: Kiku Honda trabaja en un café y un día se encuentra con Arthur Kirkland, quien está muy estresado debido a su trabajo. Bueno, y Kiku decide ayudarlo. AsaKiku


**Ehhh bueno, aca les dejo otro FanFic, igual está malisimo *no me peguen por eso***

**Nota: Los personajes pertenecen al genial Hidekaz-sensei**

**Y gracias a AquaHonda por ayudarme con algunas ideas y consejos :D**

**...**

Las hojas caían en esa tarde de otoño, todo sucedía normalmente. Eran las 17:00, el café comenzó a llenarse de gente, todo pasaba, igual de aburrido que siempre, los mismos clientes con los mismos problemas y sus mismos pedidos.

Fue en ese momento, en esa triste tarde de Mayo cuando lo vi, sentado solo cerca de la ventana con su computadora, un rubio de ojos verdes espesas cejas, parecía deprimido, escribía a toda velocidad en su computadora, sin un mínimo rastro de alegría en su cara.

-¿Desea algo para comer señor?-

Levanto la mirada de su computadora-¿Tendrían té _Lady Grey_ y _sableé de té_?-

-Sí, enseguida se lo traigo-

El señor volvió a su trabajo, debía estar muy cansado por ello, incluso tenia ojeras.

-Señor, ya esta su pedido- dije entregándole la bandeja con el té y las galletas- Debería descansar un poco más, le dejo un _biscotti de chocolate y avellanas_, el chocolate es bueno para levantar el anime y los frutos secos ayudan al organismo- apoye unas galletas sobre su bandeja.

La hora del té estaba terminando y los clientes disminuyeron considerablemente, como mucho había dos o tres. Retornaba esa tranquila soledad.

El día paso y cerré la tienda, al limpiar las mesas note que sobre una e ellas había un papel con una nota

"_Gracias por su amabilidad al darme esas galletas, pero compasión es lo que menos necesito en este momento" _Esoera lo que decía aquella hoja de papel

Me di cuenta luego de un rato de que aquella nota pertenecía al extranjero que había pedido un té Lady Grey. ¿Porque estaría tan triste? fue una pregunta que resonó en mi mente.

...

Los dias pasaron, todo transcurria normalmente. Ese hombre llegaba todas las tardes a las 17:00 y pedía un té Lady Grey con _Sablée de té_. Siempre aparecía cansado y tenía apariencia de no dormir mucho por las noches.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Le pregunte un día en el que no tenia clientes -¿Paso algo?

-Falta de sueños quizás- Fue todo lo que respondió y regresó a su trabajo.

Así pasaron los días, y con ellos semanas. Estaba acostumbrado a verlo así, peor eso no hacia que dejara de preocuparme. Un día en el que no había ningún otro cliente me invito a sentarme con él.

-Verás- Dijo -yo trabajo de empresario en _**Mitsubishi**_ y el jefe tiene planeado hacer un nuevo modelo de automóvil, por lo que debo hacer los planos-

-¿Así que es por eso? ¿Por qué no pide ayuda de otro compañero?-

-Me temo señor que eso es imposible, el jefe me encargo esta tarea a mí y si no logro completarla me despedirá-

-¿Qué le parece señor si lo ayudara cuando no tenga clientes, así no tendrá tanto trabajo?- Dije sonriente -¿No le parece una buena idea?-

-Supongo, si es que no le molesta- dijo –Por cierto, mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland-

-Kiku Honda, ¡un placer!-

...

En las siguientes semanas Arthur-san y yo trabajamos en el proyecto, él piensa que soy muy bueno para estas cosas, aunque en realidad no lo sea. En realidad, esto de conectar sistemas para mi no es tan complicado, ya que construí este café y diseñe los planos yo solo.

Antes de darnos cuenta nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanos. Pasábamos las tardes en el café trabajando en ese proyecto.

-Mire Arthur-san, encontré estos modelos de un auto viejo, podrías usar la forma de…-

Me puse completamente rojo, Arthur-san estaba muy cerca mío, tanto que podía sentir su respiración. Estas cosas me pasaron muchas veces pero nunca me puse así, me sentía extraño más bien, creo que… me sentía muy diferente con Arthur-san, estar con otras personas me resultaba molesto, pero él… él era diferente.

-Es cierto, serian de gran ayuda- Exclamo mientras me despeinaba -¡Es Genial! Thank you Kiku!-

La semana siguiente trabajamos basándonos en algunos circuitos en esos modelos que encontré. Antes de darnos cuenta nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanos el uno del otro. Aunque nuestra relación era un poco distinta a la de dos amigos, yo sentía algo más que amistad por él. Cuando estaba cerca mío tartamudeaba y me ruborizaba muy seguido.

...

-¡Terminamos el modelo! ¡Al fin!- exclamo Arthur dejándose caer obre uno de los sillones de mi casa.

Faltaban dos días para la fecha de entrega de su modelo, por lo que lo invite a que termináramos el trabajo en mi casa, ya que no tenía ninguna otra persona viviendo conmigo por lo que podríamos quedarnos hasta más tarde. Como habíamos terminado todo el trabajo me dispuse a guardarlos libros y los lápices que usamos. Estaba bastante cargado y si darme cuenta un Boli resbalo y cayó al piso.

-No deberías cargarte tanto. Deja que te ayude un poco-

Arthur-san agarro algunos libros y otros útiles que estaba cargando. Ambos nos sonrojamos.

-K-Kiku s-solo decía p-por si te r-resultaba muy pesado y…-Tartamudeo Arthur.

Ambos reímos y terminamos de acomodar las cosas. Ya a las doce de la noche Arthur se fue de casa. No logre dormirme hasta unas horas después la cara de felicidad de Arthur me perseguía incluso en mis pensamientos.

...

Arthur y yo nos dirigimos a la oficia de su jefe, había entregado completo su trabajo el día anterior, "de seguro lo llamara para felicitarle por su trabajo" fue lo que pensé en ese momento. Arthur entro al despacho y yo me quede esperando afuera. No pude aguantar la curiosidad así que escuche por la puerta su conversación.

-Escúcheme Kirkland, está usted despedido por no completar su trabajo a tiempo-Gruño su jefe

-Pero, señor si yo le eh entregado a usted los planos con la información necesaria a tiempo ¿Que fue lo que falto?- Escuche que se defendía Arthur

-Pero yo encargue a usted esta tarea, y fue ayudado por un amigo el cual es ajeo a la empresa-Siguió gruñendo su jefe –Realmente me ha defraudado Kirkland, a partir de este momento esta usted _**DESPEDIDO-**_

La palabra "despedido" retumbo por toda el piso. Ese hombre había logrado enfadarme, no podía dejar toda esa responsabilidad sobre Arthur, además de eso, lo despedía porque alguien lo ayudara. Sin pensarlo abrí la puerta, estaba muy molesto.

-Disculpe la intromisión señor, pero usted no tiene el derecho moral de decirle es después de haberle encargado una tarea moralmente imposible, Arthur paso muchas noches sin dormir para hacer este proyecto…- Le grite.

-Eso lo se, pero aun así, yo soy el jefe, y aunque usted me diga eso no impedirá que Kirkland quede despedido ¡Yo soy quien manda aquí, no usted campesino!- (Era medio forro el jefe ¿no?)

Esas palabras lograron enfadarme más de lo que estaba, pero Arthur me tranquilizo un poco. Salimos del edificio y fuimos al café.

-Pero Arthur ¿No vas a hacer nada? Esto es injusto, el no…-

-No te preocupes Kiku, estoy bien, solo tengo que encontrar otro trabajo-Arthur intento tranquilizarme.

Estuve pensando por un rato- Arthur-san que le parece si trabaja aquí, no es un trabajo muy complicado y…- me corte un poco

-M-me gustaría que trabajaras conmigo- continúe mientras me sonrojaba

Arthur-san me acaricio la cabeza-creo que no tengo problema con eso, pero…-

-Por favor Arthur-san, me sentiría culpable si no lo hace, después de todo fue mi culpa que perdiera su anterior trabajo- Dije avergonzado.

-Bueno, bueno, está bien, acepto el trabajo- Dijo Arthur mientras sonreía.

...

Una semana paso desde que Arthur-san empezó a trabajar conmigo, gracias a el empezamos a tener más clientes porque éramos dos los que atendíamos y cocinábamos.

Una tarde de invierno en la que no teníamos clientes (eran como las 3 PM) Arthur me llamó, dijo que quería decirme algo. Me llevo al patio trasero, y nos quedamos unos minutos sin decir nada.

-A-Arthur-san, ¿Para que me llamaba?- Pregunte un poco ruborizado, hacia mucho no estaba tan nervioso.

-¿No es hermoso el paisaje?- Pregunto –Ah, lo que quería decirte…-

-¿Es algo malo?-

-P-para nada- Agacho la cabeza –Pero no se como decirlo-

Al parecer era algo importante para el, debía ser un problema grabe o algo así. Me acerque y lo abrace, me odie por actuar sin pensar. Para mi sorpresa él no se molesto, sino que también me abraso y me susurro al oído.

-Lo que pasa es que…- se trabo un poco -Yo… _**te amo Kiku**_-

No podía creerme lo que acababa de escuchar, era algo demasiado imposible como para que pasara. De la nada Arthur acaricio suavemente mi mejilla y me beso.

-¿Recuerdas Kiku?- me pregunto mientras me abrasaba- Nos conocimos aquí exactamente hace tres meses-

Asentí con la cabeza, ambos estábamos abrasados, viendo la nieve caer. En ese momento me sentí el ser más feliz de la tierra.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó con su típica melodía, pero esta vez se sintió más dulce que nunca.

Arthur me tomo de la mano-Vamos, hay que trabajar-

Entramos al negocio aun con las manos juntas al igual que nuestros dedos meñiques unidos por un gran hilo rojo que uniría nuestras vidas para siempre.

**Para los que no lo saben:**

**El _Sablée de té_ son unas galletas que tienen como ingredientes té, harina, azucar impalpable y manteca.**

**El _Lady Gray_ es un te con mezcla de _Erly Gray_ y _té negro_**


End file.
